


Potter’s Brother

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Harry discovers just why his brother has been acting strange.





	Potter’s Brother

“Harry Potter. Please tell me you aren’t spying on your brother right now”.

The boy turned to his friend, groaning internally, knowing he was about to get a lengthy lecture from the genius girl.

“I-uh-I just needed to see where he goes. I mean, don’t you find it the slightest bit strange that he’s always leaving the common room almost every day and doesn’t come back till late, smiling and weird?”

Hermione had to admit to herself, she found it strange.

The boy who lived had a twin. Y/n.

He became friends with all of Harry’s friends, but he mostly kept to himself.

Harry might have been the famous boy who survived an attack by the dark lord, but y/n was a whole lot more gifted in his magical crafts.

He was a shy boy, quiet by nature as he let his older brother, by a few minutes, take all the attention.

But over the last year or so, he was getting a lot weirder.

Hermione remembered the way he just got on with his work, coming back to the common room and often sitting in front of the fire, reading a book.

But it seems he changed a lot within the past four years, sneaking out in the middle of the night. Not coming back for hours.

She swore she saw him walking into the forbidden forest once, but she wasn’t going to tell Harry this.

He was protective of his brother. After the close call with the basilisk, Harry made sure y/n would be kept safe, not willing to risk losing the one member of his family he still had. But he did this by making sure his brother wasn’t around, often leaving him behind while he went off with Ron and Hermione.

“Fine. I think I might know where he went”.

She led him down to the Quidditch pitch, knowing he liked to sit there when it was empty, just to get away from the craziness that being Harry Potter’s brother brought along.

Sure enough, y/n was there, lying in the middle of the field.

But he wasn’t alone. He was on top of Draco Malfoy, his head on the Slytherin boy’s chest.

Hermione sighed, knowing Harry was about to lose it.

Y/n always got along with most people, Slytherins, Gryffindors, any house. Even Snape liked him, which surprised Harry, but his brother seemed to be one of the professor’s favourite students.

But Harry never would’ve thought he’d be with the person he hated.

Draco Malfoy was a vile, disgusting and judgmental boy. And Harry wasn’t going to let his brother be dragged down by him.

He marched over to the two boys, holding each other and stopped in front of them.

It took y/n a few seconds to sense someone else was there, opening his eyes and immediately going pale, seeing his brother standing right above him.

“Shit, Draco”, he patted the blonde on the chest, trying to get him to let go.

“Stop, let’s just relax for a while”, the boy murmured back, sleepy and just wanting to cuddle.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Draco’s eyes snapped open at the sound of another voice, seeing the person he hated most.

“Fuck’s sake!”

“What the hell y/n? You do know who this is right? The boy who’s been bullying us for the past 5 years. The one who calls Hermione a mud blood. The one who’s parents are following Voldemort!”

Draco hated when Harry would act as though he was in charge of y/n’s life.

“Hey! Don’t you dare talk to him like that. He can do what he wants. Plus, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I haven’t even had the time to talk to Granger. I have more important things to worry about”.

He wrapped his arms around y/n waist and hoisted him up, leading him away from his fuming brother and the confused girl.

“Y/n, get back here right now”, he demanded.

Y/n stopped, Draco urging him to keep going but the younger Potter refusing.

He turned around to look at his brother, weary and tired.

“Listen Harry, I get you hate him. But he’s never treated me like that. From the first day we met, he was always nice to me. He stopped the other Slytherins saying anything to me. He wasn’t hanging out with me because I was the brother of the famous ‘boy who lived’. He was there because he wanted to know me. Just me. So, no. you don’t get to decide anything. I’m with Draco. I have been for two years, if you stopped to notice anything other than yourself. And I’m gonna stay with him.”

With that, y/n grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him away, wanting to sleep in Draco’s bed tonight, not wanting to be around the other Gryffindors, who he thought would most likely feel the same way about his relationship as his brother did.

Harry was left with a disappointed Hermione, scolding him for trying to control y/n’s life when his brother had been doing everything Harry asked of him, not causing any problems and doing his own thing.

Harry heard her words, knowing everything she was saying was completely right. He had no right to tell y/n who he could date and who he couldn’t.

Sure, he wanted to keep him safe, but ever since they arrived at the school, Harry had been more focussed on anything other than y/n.

If y/n had been with Draco for two years now, maybe this wasn’t something that would end badly. Maybe he should let his brother be happy.

He decided against going after them, instead sitting in the common room and thinking about how happy and more carefree his brother had been for a while now.

Yea, he wasn’t going to get involved.

He’d make sure his brother was being treated right, but that was all.

He’d let the Slytherin boy make his brother happy, cos y/n deserved all the happiness in the world.


End file.
